Infinity Rain
by RyujinLaw21
Summary: YAOI. Mugen a swordmaster vagabond ex pirate is reborn as Takeshi's brother. Crazy babies talking about the mafia and flames? At least he gets to use his sword skills again, it could be worse. WARNING: Excessive swearing from a dirty pirate mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Mugen from Samurai Champloo.

(Sword is called typhoon swell)

When he died he didn't expect much; maybe burning in hell for the rest of his existence, or just darkness. He defiantly didn't expect to be pushed out of some woman's fun box into some prick in a white coat waiting hands; nor did he expect to be a fucking infant again, seriously what the fuck. Even if he had calmed down as he got older and had kids of his own does not mean that he wanted to live a whole new life, especially as a fucking kid where he couldn't drink or have sex.

He was placed in a lady's waiting arms and he tried to shout but it came out as a high pitched cry instead, fucking baby lungs; everything was blurry but he caught sight of a pair of black eyes and dark brown hair on an exhausted face, must be his new mother he never knew his old one so he wasn't sure what to feel. She was cooing at him until her face scrunched up in pain and she let out a loud painful cry; what the fuck was happening? The frantic male voice was questioning the same thing, apparently there was another kid in there; hmm that means I have a twin right?

Ten minutes later and I heard a babies wail from my spot in my father's arms, I tried to look but the blanket was blocking my already bad vision. "It's another boy Mrs. Yamamoto congratulations." So I have a brother… I wonder what that's going to be like. "They're perfect Tsuyoshi, look how adorable they are, my cute sons." A feminine voice reached my ears and I turned my head in that direction, so my dad's name is Tsuyoshi? "Yes you did good darling, what should we name them?" The man holding me asked her and I could feel him walking, probably closer to the woman. "How about Takeshi for the youngest and Mugen for the oldest?" So I get the same name that'll save some time trying to remember a new name. "Yes that sounds good, now why don't you get some rest you had a long day." I knew the suggestion was for my mother but apparently my baby body needed fucking rest since I was falling asleep as well. I couldn't wait until I didn't have to deal with this fucking baby body anymore.

For my sanity I completely blocked out the first two years of my life, breast feeding, diapers, and all that was locked in a steel vault in the back of my memories; I didn't expect it but I actually loved Takeshi the little shit. I wanted to protect him from anything that would hurt him and wanted him to be happy, I would play his dumb as fuck games and hold his hand in public, I even let him sleep in my bed when he had nightmares; I guess being a kid made me a sentimental fucker because I treated him nicer than I treated my own kids in my last life. Even if I was a kid again I made sure to keep limber and practiced my swordsmanship; my mother called it dancing but fuck her opinion, even if she was nicer to me than anyone I had met before didn't mean I would forgive her for making light of my skills. I was sad when she died but I was more upset at how devastated Takeshi was; besides it was a little time consuming trying to console a grieving eight year old so I didn't really have a lot of down time for my own sadness.

One thing I defiantly could go without was fucking school; I never went in my last life and I wish I never went in this one because it was fucking boring. The only nice part about it was that I had Takeshi in my class and we got to play baseball together; when I remember the first time I heard of and played the sport I still laugh out loud, and it was good to know that I still had the crazy throwing and hitting skills. I even taught Takeshi how to play which I really enjoyed, especially when people try to hit his pitches and they just broke the bat or that one time when he broke some kids ribs; his skills were almost as good as mine and it made a weird feeling burn in my chest, I think it was pride.

Another good thing about this life was the fact that our family owned a sushi shop; it was great not having to barter for or steal food just so I didn't starve. By the time we reached elementary school Takeshi was already one popular fucker, he had girls all over him and his baseball skills made guys want to be his friend. People mostly stayed away from me because of my crass attitude but I was grateful since then I didn't have to deal with stupid bitches; there was one kid though, a timid little shit that everyone called useless. He couldn't even walk down the hallway without someone pushing him or stealing his shit, it reminded Mugen of his youngest kid and Fuu; which is why he hung around the kid whenever he could to dissuade those fucking pricks from picking on him, and kicking anyone's ass when they cornered the kid to beat on him. They weren't exactly friends since he didn't know how to be nice to anyone except for Takeshi but they were friendly acquaintances, they didn't really talk but spent time together at school and Mugen walked him home before going his own way. Aside from his twin, Tsuna was the closest and most important person; at first it was like that but around the time they reached middle school they were very close, closer than friends but not quite lovers considering their age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mugen it's time for school get up already or you'll be late." I heard my dad shout from the front room making me groan and burrow deeper into the blankets. "Fuck school…" He grumbled under his breath as he forced himself out of the comfort of his mattress to dress himself for school. Takeshi probably already left for baseball practice so he only had to walk over to Tsuna's house before they walked to Nammimori Middle; on his way out the door he grabbed some breakfast to quickly shovel down his throat. With a loose gait he strode towards the Sawada residence, with his hands tucked into his pockets and his back slouched paired with his wild dark locks he probably looked like a thug. He walked up to the front door and knocked listlessly, it almost immediately opened showing Nana with that sunny fucking smile on her face and sparkles twinkling in the background; how the fuck does she do that?

"Oh come in dear, Tsu-kun Mugen is here!" Her voice was loud enough to be heard from upstairs and was followed by girlish screaming and thumps indicating something had fallen. Even with me showing him some moves and making sure he was graceful and light footed in a fight, Tsuna was still hopeless with moving his body outside of one. A few minutes later he was sitting next to me at his kitchen table, eating slowly compared to my furious inhaling of Nana's cooking; "Oh Tsu-kun I got an interesting flier in the mail this morning look!" 'We will teach your child to be the leader of his generation, grade and subject don't matter.' The bottom was signed by the name Reborn. "Mom this looks like a scam." Tsuna deadpanned at his swooning mother as I watched dispassionately.

"It says that they'll work for free as long as they are provided with a room and food isn't that wonderful? I already called them!" Tsuna looked like he wanted to pull his hair out making me smile at his panicking face. "Mom I don't need a tutor my grades have been better recently!" Tsuna was pouting now with a red face, probably from embarrassment at being called out on his bad grades in front of me; it wasn't like I didn't know already since I was the one helping him out. I felt like someone was watching us so I sat up and looked to the door in silence, I didn't know what was going on but someone dangerous was here somewhere.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice called out from the entrance of the kitchen startling all three of them. In tandem they all looked down to see a black haired baby in a suit and fedora with a small green chameleon on the rim of his hat; "Ara, who's baby is this? Are you lost little boy?" Nana asks the kid cheerfully like it isn't fucking strange a random baby is somehow inside her house. "I am the home tutor Reborn." He held out a business card with his name on it which nana took without hesitation. "Oh my how cute, when the ad said young and handsome I didn't think you meant this young; you must be so smart little boy." Nana gushed at him while Tsuna and I screwed our faces up in disbelief; seriously how oblivious is this woman. "Mom this has got to be a joke I mean look at- Gack!" Tsuna was cut off when the little bastard jumped up and kicked him in the head. This was getting weirder as time went on and I just sat there eating more food and watching like it was some kind of soap opera on television.

"Be quiet dame-Tsuna, I am your tutor now so respect me." His squeaky voice rang out in the silence of the room; I guess I could help out now that I'm done with my breakfast. "Hey Usagi let's go before we're late I don't want to deal with that fucking skylark today." I stood and grabbed him by the back of his shirt completely lifting him off the ground with one hand, with the other I grabbed our bags and left the house, calling back and telling nana that we were leaving; I didn't stop walking until we were two streets away, and that was only to set Tsuna down before we were on our way again. I had a bad feeling that this was only the beginning of something I wasn't going to like.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Mugen from Samurai Champloo.

"Who does that baby think he is to come into my house, hit me, and tell me what to do?" Tsuna was ranting which was quite a sight to see considering whom he was as a person; I guess he was too distracted to notice that the kid followed us. "I'm a Hitman." Reborn said simply announcing his presence. "Yeah right a Hitman of course… wait where did you come from?!" Tsuna screeched in surprise making me scowl at him. "Dude relax, he was here literally the whole time so you don't need to fucking scream in my ear." He let out a quiet HIIIEEEE and slapped a hand over his mouth; "Sorry Mugen I'll try to be quieter." Is what I assumed he said from his muffled response since all I heard was 'rrmmph mmmgn hmm phry mm mm phiamr'

"Hmph, yeah whatever you say I guess." I smiled at him with a small tilt of my lips, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Oh what a cute baby, is this your brother Sawada-san?" A girlish voice asked. Looking down we saw the school idol Kyoko Sasagawa kneeling in front of Reborn. "Hiiee there's no way that demon baby my brother!" Tsuna protested quickly. "Why are you wearing a suit little guy?"

"Because I'm in the mafia." He said plainly. "Ara, how cute well I've got to get to class now, bye-bye little boy; see you in class, Sawada-kun, Yamamoto-san." She turned around and walked quickly towards the school. Tsuna looked lost as confused making me smirk. "Mafia seduction." Was all the kid said and Tsuna clutched his head desperately. "You like that girl right?" He asked Tsuna. "W-what no I don't!"

"There's no need to lie dame-tsuna just go confess."

"I don't need to confess because I don't like her like that!" Tsuna yells in frustration. "Confess with your dying will." The baby says as he pulls out a gun and shoots Tsuna in the head; my heart actually stops and my blood runs cold. "Ts-tsuna?" I called out weakly.

"RRRREEEEEBBBBOOOORRRRRNNNNN CONFESS WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs as he erupted out of his clothes an orange flame burning brightly at the top of his head.

"MUGEN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Tsuna was holding his hand out to me and I couldn't say anything, I was completely frozen in shock of what had just happened; it appeared I wasn't the only shocked one though since the baby actually took a step back when tsuna asked me out. After some time passed the flame on Tsuna's head burned out leaving him to blink in confusion before his face drained of blood, covering his pale face with his hands he turned and sprinted back to his house still only in his boxers.

"Oi Tsuna! Wait the fuck up!" I yelled to him when I got over my surprise; damn when did he get so fast? "TSUNA!" I yelled as I barged up his stairs to his bedroom when I got to his house. Throwing the door open I saw his small body curled into a ball on his bed, shoulders shaking as he cried. "Tsuna why did you run from me?" I demanded from him as I stepped closer to his bed. "Mugen… please just leave, I'm sorry okay just forget about it." I scowled and grabbed his shoulder flipping him onto his back and pushing him more firmly on the mattress as I leaned in close to his face. "You can't decide for me Usagi, so don't tell me what to do." He said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Tsuna's forcefully in a short kiss. "So no I won't 'just forget about it' and you're just going to have to deal with it if we're going to go out."

Tsuna looked flabbergasted and embarrassed; his face was red and tears stained but still cute like a little animal to Mugen. In his last life Mugen was a huge womanizer but he still took a small guy every now and then, however Tsuna was different; he was Mugen's best friend and he could admit that his attraction to the smaller male that went beyond lustful feelings.

"So… you'll go out with me?" He sounded truly astonished and a little overwhelmed making Mugen smirk at his cuteness. "Only if you hurry and get dressed so hopefully we'll only miss first period, if my old man finds out I skipped again he'll cut me up and make me into sushi." The smile that lit up his face was blinding; it went way beyond nana's sparkles, it was practically like looking into the sun itself.

Tsuna wrapped his thin arms around Mugen's lean waist in a quick hug before squirming out from under him and slipping into a spare uniform. Within ten minutes they were inside school grounds, sneaking past discipline committee members and into their second block class without anyone besides Takeshi noticing. Mugen decided that today wasn't a very bad day at all as he looked out of the window towards the cloudless sky.


End file.
